1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tilting inversion exerciser, and more particularly to a tilting inversion exerciser having a power rotating ankle holder or foot retaining device for detachably securing the ankle portions of the user to the table of the tilting inversion exerciser and having a safety device for switching off the ankle holder or foot retaining device and for preventing the ankle holder or foot retaining device from being operated or actuated inadvertently, particularly when the tilting inversion exerciser is rotated or operated relative to the supporting stand by the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tilting inversion exercisers comprise a base or table pivotally or rotatably supported on a lower support stand, for supporting a user thereon, and for allowing the user to tilt or to incline the table relative to the lower support, in order to conduct the typical tilting inversion exercises, and comprise an ankle holder or foot retaining device attached to the table for detachably securing the ankle portions of the user to the table of the tilting inversion exerciser.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,936 to Perry, Jr. discloses one of the typical adductor contraction exercise devices comprising a platform rotatably supported on a supporting stand for supporting a user thereon, and a crosspiece having two pads for engaging with the feet or the ankle portions of the user for detachably securing the ankle portions of the user to the tilting inversion exerciser. However, the ankle portions or the feet of the user may not be solidly secured to the platform such that the ankle portions or the feet of the user may have a good chance to be disengaged from the platform particularly when the platform is inverted relative to the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,358 to Morin discloses another typical rotatable treatment bench also comprising a base or table pivotally or rotatably supported on a lower support, and a manually operated locking device pivotally attached to a foot rest for being rotated relative to the foot rest to clamp and to retain the feet of the user to the base or table.
However, the locking device or ankle holder or foot retaining device is required to be operated manually, but may not be operated by power driving apparatuses. It will be difficult for some of the users to bend over their bodies and to reach and to manually operate the locking device when the user has lain on the table of the inversion exercises.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tilting inversion exercisers.